"Black" Trailer
The "Black" Trailer first aired on Crunchyroll on March 22nd, 2013. Two hours later, the trailer was uploaded to the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube. The song that plays throughout the trailer is "From Shadows" by Jeff Williams. The trailer opens up with Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus preparing to raid a cargo train in the forest of Forever Fall, battling through a legion of Atlesian Knight-130's and a Spider Droid in the process. Landmarks in this trailer include the aforementioned "Forever Fall" and a railway line on which a train travels across. Summary Blake is seen sitting on a rock in the Forever Fall forest when Adam approaches, telling her that "It's time". Blake seems uneasy, but follows him regardless to a cliffside, where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. Adam swiftly cuts open a hatch, and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a large group of activating Atlesian Knight-130s. One of the androids calls them intruders and instructs them to identify themselves, but Adam simply cuts one into pieces with Wilt before Blake joins the fight with Gambol Shroud. The two quickly destroy the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more Knight-130s approaching. They continue to fight them until they reach a cargo hold. Adam looks inside and is pleased with what he sees, although the contents of the crate are not shown or identified. He then tells Blake to move to the next car while he sets the charges. Blake asks about the crew, but Adam shows no concern at all for them. At that moment, a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling and attacks. Blake and Adam's attacks do little damage to the droid, and they are blasted through a door onto another flatbed car by a large energy attack from it. Adam tells Blake to buy him some time, and she attacks the droid on her own, but she quickly retreats behind Adam as the droid prepares another large attack. The droid fires an energy attack at Adam, but he is able to absorb it into his sword. Adam laughs menacingly, his hair and clothes glowing before he swings his sword and destroys the droid. Adam turns around to see Blake on the next car. After making the decision to stop following Adam, she says goodbye and decides to leave him, cutting the line connecting the two train cars. Adam reaches for her but does not follow. This may signify the day Blake left the White Fang. Significance in RWBY In "The Stray", Weiss Schnee mentions that the White Fang had stolen an entire shipment of Dust from a cargo train in her list of grievances against them. Blake's attack on this shipment could be the same event, made even more probable by the presence of Schnee Dust Company symbols located on the crates aboard the train. In "Black and White", Blake explains to Sun Wukong that the train robbery was one of the new measures of the White Fang to retaliate against companies that used Faunus labor. The events surrounding the trailer were later revisited in a flashback sequence in "Beginning of the End". The night before the attack, Cinder Fall and her allies visit Adam to enlist his help in her plans. However, Adam refuses their proposition on the grounds that he is not willing to have the White Fang fight for a Human cause. As they leave, Blake shows up, wondering what was going on, but Adam tells her to ignore it and prepare for the train assault. Shortly after the events of the trailer, Adam and his Lieutenant are seen discussing Blake's betrayal before Cinder re-appears and forces them to cooperate. Adam also mentions that he must return to Mistral. Transcript }} Characters *Adam Taurus }} Trivia *Several scenes were animated for the "Black" Trailer but were discarded for various reasons. Some of them were later released to the public by Shane Newville on his Vine account, along with some other behind-the-scenes footage. **Deflect.avi- A discarded animation of Blake and Adam in combat. Adam's original character design/model can also be seen. Adam's original model lacks his signature longcoat, instead having a black short-sleeved top with combat vest, cargo pants and combat boots. His sword, Wilt, originally had a black blade that glowed orange when making strikes, and was carried diagonally across his back rather than at his side. **Flatbed.avi - An alternative reveal shot of the Spider Droid. In the description, Shane mentions that there was originally to be a helicopter mech and a second train, but they are not shown. **MoonSlice.avi - The original version of Adam's finishing move against the Spider Droid. Ultimately, Monty Oum thought of a better alternative that was used instead. **Crawler.avi - Adam beheads a crawling AK-130. The scene was discarded for being "too slow paced". **SliderSide.avi - A behind-the-scenes view of how the shot of Adam and Blake sliding down the hill was actually created. *According to Monty, the "Black" Trailer was his favorite trailer. *The "Black" Trailer was the first RWBY media to have fully voice-acted lines. *In the Volume 1 DVD, the music cuts out after Adam destroys the Spider Droid. Later, as Team RWBY's silhouette image appears, the sound of a man's laughter can be faintly heard. *The events of the "Black" Trailer were re-told in the fifth and sixth chapters of the ''RWBY'' manga. See Also *Inconsistencies *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Blake and Adam vs. Atlesian Knight-130s **Battle Pages/Blake and Adam vs. Spider Droid *Manga **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 Image Gallery Video Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1